Pikachu, Glaceon, and Delcatty
by WitChan
Summary: Pikachu, Glaceon, and Delcatty have a threesome during May and Ash's picnic. Oneshot and a little of Advanceshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: This story does not relate to the Pikachu/Glaceon one.

In a route near Oldale Town, a couple named May and Ash are having a picnic with their Pokemon, a Glaceon and Pikachu, respectively. A few weeks ago, Ash and May officially became a couple after confessing to each other's feelings. Their Pokemon are a couple, too.

Right now, the humans are eating sandwiches, while their Pokemon watch them. The Pokemon aren't hungry yet. Sandwiches weren't the only things they had. The other stuff they had in the basket were sodas, apples, oranges, and soft candy.

Looking at his girlfriend, Pikachu nods his head, pointing at a direction. Glaceon nods her head too, then the two run north, leaving May and Ash behind. May and Ash notice it and they know what they're about to do. Glaceon and Pikachu do it almost every day, which seems addictive.

In another area, they see a Delcatty taking a nap. Then, Delcatty wakes up, smiling at the couple. Delcatty comes up to them and gives a surprise kiss to Pikachu, then Glaceon. Delcatty was interested in both genders. Glaceon was, too, but not Pikachu, and Pikachu was okay with Glaceon being interested in the same-sex.

Glaceon retaliates with a kiss of her own as she closes her eyes. using her tongue to swirl Delcatty's around as Pikachu moves behind Delcatty and uses his to lick Delcatty's cunt.

Pikachu and Glaceon knew what Delcatty wanted after kissing them at once and it was a threesome, which both accepted. They never had a threesome with a male or female Pokemon before. This is their first time doing this.

As Glaceon and Delcatty move their tongues faster, Pikachu levels his head and tastes Delcatty's asshole. Licking it didn't bother him, since he did it to Glaceon's many times. Speaking of Glaceon, she's moaning a little louder with Delcatty as their saliva meets the ground.

Now, Pikachu caressing his hand through Delcatty's cunt, moving his tongue deep inside and continues licking it. Delcatty suddenly farts on Pikachu, which didn't stop him. To Glaceon and Delcatty, kissing one another is amazingly good. Their tongue felt warm on one another and the way that they moved their tongues all over the other was sensational. Delcatty did it many times with other female Pokemon.

Thinking of another way to make the threesome better, Glaceon ends the kiss, then she lies on her back as Delcatty gets closer to her pussy and licks it. With Delcatty bending over, Pikachu uses his erected cock to visit her vagina and fucks it.

Like Glaceon's cunt, Delcatty's feels so good. He pumps it faster, making grunt sounds as Delcatty speeds her tongue. May and Ash haven't check on Pikachu and Glaceon yet because they're still eating lunch. When it come to danger, Pikachu and Glaceon can take care of bad guys without any help from Ash and May's other Pokemon, but Delcatty's not an evil Pokemon.

Pikachu refuses to stop, even if him tearing Delcatty's vagina lasts for five minutes or more. Delcatty knows it because most of her male customers fuck her longer.

All of them cum at the same time, but remain in the same position. Glaceon didn't want Pikachu to bang her yet. She couldn't resist Delcatty's pink object.

Pikachu decides to stop as he falls on the ground and pants as Glaceon calls out her own name, which means she wants Delcatty's licking to end, and Delcatty stops. Together, the Pokemon try to calm down, and they eventually do.

After Pikachu crawls next to Glaceon, he lies on her and starts thrusting her cunt with his penis. Delcatty returns the favor to Pikachu as she rims his asshole, shutting her eyes as the moaning resumes for all of them.

Pikachu wants to cum inside Glaceon too. He never did it before. Instead, he pulls his cock out and sprayed his sperm on Glaceon's ass or face, or even let her suck it to put it in her mouth.

They cum again, but Pikachu continues to do his thing. Delcatty never stopped, not even for a second. Throughout the  
threesome she had with her Pokemon, this was arguably the best one.

After a while, the sex between the three comes to a halt as they cool off. Then, they do a triple french-kiss as Ash and May finally show up and smile.

"Well, will you look at that! A threesome!" Ash said. His voice distracts the Pokemon.

"No wonder they were taking so long," May said. She and Ash saved food for Glaceon and Pikachu while waiting for them.

"And they're pressing their bodies on Delcatty, May. You know what that means, right?"

"Hmmm... It wouldn't be too hard having another Pokemon running around in the house, but we'll keep it anyway!" May said.

"Yay!" Pikachu, Delcatty, and Glaceon exclaimed at once.

Many years later, May and Ash's children, Timothy, age 11, and Melanie, age 9, come home to eat dinner with them, Pikachu, Glaceon, and Delcatty. At the age of 18, May and Ash got married in Hoenn and bought their own house in Rustburo City, then they had children. Before that, Glaceon and Delcatty gave birth to Pikachu's kids, an Eevee and Skitty, which was the human children's starter Pokemon (Timothy had Eevee, while Melanie had Skitty) years later.

The End


End file.
